<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426115">Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale didn't believe in fate anymore, not until he sees Stiles after coming home from being gone from Beacon Hills for over a decade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Future<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Fate. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the self-checkout station. There was only one other person in the lane, and he was on the other side. Derek was still in the middle of his run, but he had dropped his water bottle, and despite being hard to break, it had broken and leaked everywhere. He needed water, so he had left the trail and slipped to the store that was close by. He just wanted to check out and be done.</p>
<p>On the other side, the guy was wearing headphones, just like Derek was. Derek let his eyes wander up and down the man's form. He was in running clothes, but he was also shopping. He didn't look like he was just off a run, so Derek assumed he was dressed to run and would go after he got his groceries home. Derek wouldn't say no to a night or longer in bed with him. He had no clue if he would date him, but then there were so few people that Derek was willing to date.</p>
<p>"Deputy Stilinski?" a woman asked as she stepped up to the guy.</p>
<p>Stilinski? As in Stiles Stilinski? Damn, Stiles grew up well. The last time Derek had seen him, he had been gangly and still growing into his limbs. Cora had adopted him into the family after his mother had died. All family meals were with Stiles unless he was at home with his father, which wasn't as much as Derek thought it should be.</p>
<p>"Deputy?" the girl said louder and reached out to tap Stiles on the shoulder.</p>
<p>Stiles turned around and glared at her before pulling out a single headphone. Derek could hear the music still playing. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>The girl seemed a little taken aback at how Stiles spoke to her. "My name is Maddie. You pulled me over three weeks ago for reckless driving."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, I do remember that. Complaints need to be taken to the Sheriff's department and to Deputy Parrish when they are about me."</p>
<p>"No, no. No complaints from me. I wanted to ask if you wanted to get a drink."</p>
<p>Stiles looked down at her body and then back up at her. "You seem to be lacking."</p>
<p>"I know my breasts are the biggest."</p>
<p>"I don't care about the breasts. I like cock, and cock is all I like. If you had one, flesh or prosthetic, I wouldn't care, but I do kind of need that. Would you be willing to fuck me in the ass with a strap-on?"</p>
<p>The girl looked at Stiles like his head had come up off his body and spun around while spitting acid. Derek kept his laughter to himself, but he must have done something because Stiles looked at him. He looked Derek up and down, settling on his crotch.</p>
<p>"That guy has a big enough part that I think I would be happy for a long time on his dick."</p>
<p>"Want to find out?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, give me your number," Stiles said.</p>
<p>Derek paid for his water bottle and borrowed a pen from the attendant at the registers, and wrote his number on the back. The girl left in a huff. "You aren't going to get in trouble for that, are you?" Derek asked.</p>
<p>"No, I've already filed paperwork on her when she was pulled over the first time. She tried to get out of the ticket by offering up something else in return. I told her then I was gay. I guess she didn't believe me."</p>
<p>"Well, that's her dysfunction. I'm going to finish my run. Text me when you want to meet up." Derek wasn't sure that Stiles knew who he was. Derek hadn't been home in a decade, and after everything that had nearly happened with the fire, he knew that the family didn't talk about him a lot after he left. Cora said that it hurt too much since Derek didn't come home and everyone had to go to him, but the family had endured.</p>
<p>Derek had been content with the family he stayed with. His father's side of the family was happy to have him, even with the dark topic of why. They had even welcomed Peter into the family since Peter wanted to be where Derek was to help him through the trauma of what he had gone through.</p>
<p>Peter had helped Derek settle into himself and figure out that he didn't think he could trust a woman again after Kate. He had trusted no one for a while, but casual dating had become a thing in college, and then when he had been working at the station in Brooklyn, he had dated the same guy for a few months. They had only ended it when Derek had decided it was time to come home.</p>
<p>Derek had been back in Beacon Hills for two months, and he hadn't gone on a date yet, not for lack of trying on the girls' parts, but Derek had rebuffed them all. He was looking forward to his maybe date with Stiles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Derek thrust at the same time he pulled Stiles back into him, his hand on Stiles' stomach to keep him right where he wanted him. He rocked a little, his cock barely leaving Stiles at all but rubbing all over his prostate. Stiles was babbling as he always did when Derek fucked him right. Stiles' hands were grabbing at the sheets, trying to find purchase, but his hands were too sweaty.</p>
<p>This was the third time Derek had gotten Stiles right to the brink of orgasm and then slowed down to where that rush dissipated. Derek was all about extending the time that he had Stiles in his bed. While they were not dating, at least it seemed in Stiles; eyes. They were exclusive and had already been tested and forgone condoms. Derek had thought he was relationship shy, but Stiles had him beat by a long shot.</p>
<p>Derek was wearing him down though having meals to eat before they got to the sexy times. Derek wasn't in love, but he could see himself falling in love with ease.</p>
<p>"Derek, please," Stiles begged, moving just a little.</p>
<p>"Up," Derek said. He used his hand on Stiles' stomach to help Stiles push up to where he was on his knees, sinking down on Derek's cock just a little more. Derek pulled him back just a little more, putting Stiles into his lap. He used his free hand to turn Stiles' head to where they could kiss.</p>
<p>Stiles whined in the back of his throat, but Derek just kept him right where he wanted it, rocking ever so slowly. Face to face was rare, so Derek loved this position to kiss with minimal injury to Stiles. Derek's muscles could take it, healing up right after.</p>
<p>Derek had been shocked when Stiles showed up at his place that night. Stiles knew he was off for a week, a down week that he had every five weeks. He liked the time to just do what he wanted, and since he knew his schedule for months at a time, he was able to plan things to do. This time he decided that he would stay so that he could work on seducing Stiles just a little bit more. Especially since at the end of the week, Cora was back in town. Cora had not yelled at Derek yet for fucking her best friend, so Derek wasn't sure if Cora didn't care or if Stiles has said nothing to her about him. Derek had told Cora he was working on getting someone into a relationship, but that was it. She was good enough that she didn't push for more than he gave her, unlike the rest of the family.</p>
<p>"That's it," Derek said when he finally released Stiles' stomach enough to where he could rock himself on Derek's dick.</p>
<p>"Don't," Stiles said when Derek reached for his cock.</p>
<p>Derek put his hand back on Stiles' stomach. He didn't use it to direct Stiles at all but just touched. Stiles dropped his head back and reached behind to cup the back of Derek's head to balance himself. Derek looked at the closet door; it was open from where he had dressed in a hurry when he had gotten out of the shower for the knock on the door. He could see how beautiful Stiles looked like he was.</p>
<p>"Look at you, riding my cock."</p>
<p>Stiles made a noise and moved his head just a little. Derek could see his eyes opening up, and he looked at the mirror. Derek's hand shifted some when Stiles started to fuck himself harder on Derek's cock. Just the faint touch of claws to Stiles' stomach, and he was coming. Derek thrust a few times as Stiles tried not to fall over, and Derek was coming.</p>
<p>Derek watched as Stiles started to go limp in the mirror. He was worn out, which was Derek's goal; keeping him on edge like that had made him tired as hell. Stiles didn't fight it when Derek laid him on the bed before getting up to get things to clean them up.</p>
<p>Stiles was never in Derek's bed longer than it took to have sex. Yet, this time he was slumping over into Derek's pillow by the time he was done cleaning him up. Stiles looked like he wasn't going anywhere.</p>
<p>"Don't make me leave, please," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"I won't. I promise," Derek said. He tugged the blankets out from under Stiles, discarding the sheet on top that he had thrown down before they had started anything. It got rid of most of the wet spot. Derek then covered up Stiles and got into bed with him.</p>
<p>Derek was hesitant about touching, but when Stiles rolled over and shoved Derek onto his back before cuddling closer, Derek relaxed. Sleep came easily, despite never sharing a bed with someone like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sound of the door slamming shut woke up Derek. He rolled over to find the bed cold, and he groaned. Stiles had left.</p>
<p>"So you are the piece of ass that Derek is tapping," Cora said.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Derek said. He grabbed a pair of boxers, the first ones he could see, and slipped them on. They were a little tight, so they had to be Stiles,' but he didn't care. He rushed out to the living room to see Stiles at the counter in the kitchen, eating out of a bowl. There was a cup of coffee beside him. He was just staring at Cora.</p>
<p>"Hello, brother."</p>
<p>"You are early," Derek said.</p>
<p>"I am, and Stiles knew I would be. I didn't want anyone in the family knowing, though. Especially you. I wanted to meet this person you are fucking and trying to seduce."</p>
<p>"Cora," Derek hissed.</p>
<p>"He already knows. He said the guy he was seeing was trying to get him to fall in love. I told him he was crazy because I didn't want him freaking out. Though I guess now, I have to say you were right."</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked at Derek. He smiled at him and then dropped his spoon in the bowl before holding out his hand.</p>
<p>Derek walked over and took that hand. Stiles pulled him in for a kiss. The first between them where sex wasn't happening or going to be happening.</p>
<p>"You are taking me to dinner tonight. I have this week off as well," Stiles said.</p>
<p>"You didn't before."</p>
<p>"Perks of Dad being the Sheriff and well...I haven't taken any leave since I joined up, outside of forced medical after injuries and even those, I was just mostly stuck on a desk after a day or two at home. I thought maybe you could show me what dating you is really like. Dates outside of your place, don't think I haven't figured out what the feeding me was. And if I don't freak out too much, you can meet Dad officially, and I can go to dinner Friday with you."</p>
<p>Friday dinner was the big one for the family, with Cora coming home. It would be a madhouse, and adding Stiles into the mix would just make it worse. Derek figured there was no better time, though.</p>
<p>"Sure. So when do I meet your Dad?"</p>
<p>"Tonight. I have dinner with him scheduled at the sushi join he likes. I set it for three and figured that if you bailed, Cora could go instead, or I can make it a four-person table. "</p>
<p>"Four," Derek and Cora said.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head and went back to seating. Derek stayed right where he was, being close since he was finally allowed. He would woo the fuck out of Stiles, and it would start with lunch at the diner.</p>
<p>It was fate that had Derek's bottle breaking on him and meeting up with Stiles in the store.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!</p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>